Linorra
by MarshallTheChicken
Summary: Korra is completely infatuated with Lin, but unsure of how the older woman feels towards her. A few bold moves get her in an interesting position that no amount of training has prepared her for.
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

Time: Korra and Lin both have their bending back. Everyone has left the Southern Water Tribe and is on Air Temple Island.

Author's note: Yes I know that Pema and the kids went to the southern water tribe too, but this is my story damn it!

The trip from the Southern Water Tribe back to Air Temple Island had been long and exhausting. The boat finally met its destination in the middle of the night. Pema and the Air-bender kids were waiting by the port. The kids waited patiently to be reunited with their father. Bolin, with Pabu asleep in his jacket, were the first to step off the boat. He yawned while stretching his arms toward the sky, going to where Pema stood. Mako and Asami followed, she had obviously been alseep prior to their arrival. The air-bender girls raced toward Tenzin as he made his way down the exit ramp. His eyes were tired, but his smile at the sight of his family was warm and grateful. Meelo had been asleep in Pema's arms. She passed him to Tenzin, the child waking only enough to realize he was in his father's arms. Korra was not far behind. She walked alongside Naga, stroking her shoulder as they went. Lin remained at the top of the ramp, watching the group exchange hugs and oragnize that night's sleeping arrangements. She had stood and looked on for several minutes before her absence had been noticed. Tenzin called to her.  
" Lin, please, come and join us." She said nothing as she walked down the ramp, and gathered with them. " Lin, a room has been prepared for you. The air acolytes are drawing hot baths and preparing warm meals."  
" Thank you, but I won't be staying. I will be returning to Republic City". She started towards the ship when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and was actually quite surprised to see that it was Pema who had stopped her.  
" Please, stay. It would mean a lot to all of us. Asami and the boys will be going back on the ferry tomorrow, you could travel together. Surely you can stay and rest one night". It was still strange to Lin that Pema of all people was asking her to stay. Truth was that Lin was very tired, and she couldn't remember the last meal she had eaten. Normally her mind would have been made up, but today had pushed her resolve to a breaking point.  
" Alright". Her response was without explanation. Pema smiled, letting go of the stern woman's shoulder.

" I'm so glad, I'll show you where your room is." Pema escorted the her away, saying nothing to the rest of the group as they too began to disperse. The two women walked along a flag stone path lined with small lamps. The infant Rohan was soundly asleep against Pema's chest. Their pace was slow, Lin could tell that Pema was stalling.  
"Why did you ask me to stay, Pema?" Lin's questions were direct, as if she was always in an interrogation room. Pema was quiet a moment longer, leading her to the edge of a large koi pond. The fish swirled and nibbled the water's surface, expecting a treat to be dropped in.  
" I wanted to... thank you. Thank you for everything that you have done. I have never told you how much I appreciate the sacrifices you have made for me, and for my family."  
" It's my job to protec-"  
" No, when you went back for those airships it was not your job. You were not acting as Chief of Police. You were Lin Bei Fong," she looked directly in to the woman's eyes, " I owe my children's lives to you". The infant began to wriggle and whimper.

" You owe me nothing. I was glad to do it, and I would do it again". She watched the child grow more and more restless. Catching her off guard once again, Pema placed Rohan in to Lin's arms. She held him at first as though he would break if she weren't especially careful, she slowly brought the child close and rocked him instinctively. The baby calmed and fell easily back to sleep.

" I was right". Pema said quietly.  
" You were right about what?" Lin didn't dare take her eyes of the baby, afraid of what might happen if she changed her pattern of rocking even slightly.  
" You would have made a wonderful mother." Lin went momentarily rigid at the woman's statement. She quickly returned the child to it's mother and turned to look down to the end of the path.  
" Ah, well", she trailed uncharacteristically, " I can see the lamp in the room, I can go the rest of the way on my own". Pema, realizing how uncomfortable she had unintentionally made the older woman, did not push the matter further.  
" Goodnight, Lin."  
Lin stood in front of the door to her room, tilting her head back and taking a deep breath. When she entered one of the acolytes was pouring the last bits of hot water into a large tub. She bowed to Lin and informed her that a meal would be brought to her in 30 minutes before politely leaving. Lin still had her armour on, she must have been wearing it for the last 3 days at least. The weight of wearing it for so long had made her joints stiff and painful. She removed it slowly, piece by piece. The night air in the room was cool and as she unlatched her boots she could see the steam pouring off her feet and felt chilled by the shock of the sensation. She carefully hung her armour up to dry before continuing to undress. She slowly unraveled her breast bindings, which had left impressions on her skin for being left on far longer than could be recommended. She placed her bindings and undergarments on top of a small dresser. She stood in the center of the dimly lit room running her hands over her naked body and appreciating the feeling of air on her skin.  
She sank in to the large tub, her back to the door, until the water was nearly to her chin. She became aware of her muscles finally relaxing. She was half asleep where she was when she was startled by the door creaking open. She snapped her head around to see who was coming in the door behind her. She was expecting that she had lost track of time and that she would merely see one of the air acolytes bringing in her supper, she was confused by who was actually standing there.

" Korra?" Lin's eyes were bleary from her half-sleep state and she struggled for a moment to focus them. Korra stood just inside the door. She held a tray in her hands. A small tea kettle, two cups, and two covered wooden bowls were on the tray.  
" I'm sorry if I am bothering you. I, uh, brought your supper and,uh, wanted to know if you would like eat with me?" Korra set the platter down on a table at the corner of the room opposite the tub. Several moments of silence passed as she stood, waiting for acknowledgment. It was as if Lin had not heard her at all. Insecure in the silence, Korra continued. " I'll, uh, actually I'll just leave". She began backing towards the door when Lin stopped her.  
"No, you can stay. I would enjoy having supper with you, provided you didn't cook it." She disarmed the tension with her joke. Korra smiled, though Lin did not see it. " I hoped I could stay in the bath a few more minutes, but I suppose I should get out. The water is cooling off". Korra finally took a few steps closer, stopping at the foot of the bed in the middle of the room.

" I could use my firebending to heat the water back up!" Korra was audibly excited for an oppurtunity to use her bending again, even for such a mundane task. " I mean," she said more collectedly, " if you want me to."  
Sensing the girl's enthusiasm, Lin felt obliged to allow her the friendly gesture.

" It would certainly be appreciated." Korra finally came up close to the tub, but careful not to invade Lin's personal space. She gently conjured a flame around the base of the tub, the steam began to roll and dance on the water's surface again. " I don't mean to be rude to you, Korra, but having worn my armour so long has made my muscles tense. This has been the only relief I have had from it." Lin reached up and rubbed her own shoulders before leaning forward to stretch the muscles along her back. Korra admired the visible power in her arms and back. She had nearly forgotten how nervous the former police chief made her when she was overcome by a desire to know what her strength would feel like. Korra's hands made a shaking path towards Lin's shoulders before finally making contact. She began to massage with her thumbs between the shoulder blades, kneading her way up to the base of her neck. Korra was mesmerized by the touch, completely transfixed on the level of definition the woman had. Lin did not pull away from her, and did not resist her. A small groan of gratitude escaped her, which only added to Korra's confidence. Her curiousity was piqued and she began to slide her hands forward, rubbing the woman's chest. Aside from the occasional scarring, her skin was smooth and taut. The tips of Korra's fingers wandered barely sliding across the top of her breasts. The spell was broken. Lin stood abruptly, Korra watching the water run off her body. Lin reached for a towel, keeping her back to Korra the whole time. This did not deter her from continuing to admire the mature physique. Lin, without excuse, went behind a folding partition wall and emerged in a clean,Earthen coloured, night outfit. "I'll pour your tea for you". Korra was expecting Lin to say something about how what she had just done was inappropriate, but she didn't. She went on like nothing had happened.

The table in the room was set against the corner. Lin, always in formal fashion, gestured for Korra to come and sit on one of the cushions on the floor. Lin poured the tea evenly and smoothly, not a single drop dared run astray. Attempting to match the level of etiquette, Korra grabbed for the wooden bowls, placing them both and revealing their contents of rice and vegetables. She was hoping she would find the right words to say during the time it took her to do so, they did not come. _Why was it so hard to talk to Lin?_  
Desperately unable to think of anything else to say, Korra resorted to small talk. "You know, I didn't think I would like vegetarian food at first, but it's actually very good."  
"Why did you really come here?" Lin despised small talk, seeing it as a waste of time. Korra could not figure out how she could say what she wanted, afraid of the likely answer. She managed a shrug.  
"I just didn't want to eat alone." Lin lowered her eyebrows, she wasn't going to sit and play guessing games with Korra about what her actual motives for being here were. She clinked the tea cup on to the saucer in her lap, waiting for the girl to say what she was really thinking. Korra could feel her quiet irritation towards her avoidance."... and I was wondering if you would stay on Air Temple Island and train me to metalbend?" Unfortunately Lin's face softened only slightly and Korra knew the answer before it was spoken.

" You know I can't do that. I am leaving tomorrow to return to Republic City. Even if my title has changed, my priorities haven't. My duty is to serve and protect Republic City in any way I can. If you want to learn from me, you will have to come to the city. I will be training the elite officers there, and I would be willing to go as far as to make the exception of training you alongside them." Korra's disappointment was more than a little evident. Her eyes were locked to the ground where she kicked around a small rock with her foot.

" I understand. It was selfish of me to ask you to stay. I... uh" she started, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence. "... Anyway, thanks for having supper with me, I'll miss spending time with you when you go back". She managed to look up and smile.

" Indeed, we've learned quite a bit about each other over the last several weeks haven't we?" Lin returned her smile. Her voice was steady and seductive, every syllable accentuating the perfection of her lips. Korra once again caught herself admiring. Her bold streak ran through her as intensely as her fear of rejection.  
" I'd like to know you better". Korra found it hard to read Lin, but she knew that this instant was going to be her only chance. She leaned forward, looking directly into Lin's eyes. Their lips had nearly met when Lin once again stood and moved to the door, opening it.  
" There will be plenty of time to get to know each other better. I'm glad you came by, Korra, I will see you tomorrow before I leave." Korra tried not to act phased by the denial,smiling and walking out the door casually.  
" Yeah, definitely, see you then!" Upon closing the door Lin went to the table to clean it up before going to bed. She took a complete pause when she could hear the young avatar, thinking she was out of earshot, yelling at herself as she stomped off to her sleeping quarters. " UGH! Why am I so stupid!?" Lin smiled to herself, and went to bed.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ferry ride over to Republic City had been mostly quiet and uneventful. Asami, Mako, and Bolin did not make the bell for the early ride over from Air Temple Island. Lin was somewhat grateful for this. Korra had decided to join her, they had made plans to go to lunch and discuss her training after stopping by Lin's house to grab a few things. They walked together, making light discussion of Lin's plans to rejoin the police force and Korra's plans to travel back home for the Spirit Festival.  
Lin unlocked the door as she had a million times. Korra bumped in to her, not expecting for her to stop right in the doorway. Lin finally walked far enough in for Korra to come inside as well. The reason for her momentary hesitation was now obvious: the house had been completely decimated. Lin said nothing as she scanned the remains. Knowing she would never find the right words for this situation, Korra chose not to say anything either. She had never been to the chief's house before, she was stunned at the level of destruction. Through the rubble, Korra could tell that Lin had taken great pride in her home. An antique curio cabinet which lay on its side, glass shattered, was filled with plaques and pictures of Lin with many of Republic City's public figures. A large stone-carved family crest laid on the floor in front of a fireplace with a heavily adorned mantle. Several vases of different sizes had been shattered, their bouquets wilted and scattered amongst them. Lin departed down a long hallway, debris crunching with every step. The house had a very open floor plan, making it easy to see the treasures through out it. Korra began exploring as if she were visiting a museum, and not in the wrecked remains of her friend's home. Korra had to choose her footing carefully as she walked from room to room. Walking across the floor kicked up the smell of smoke which had settled in the remnants of burnt ornate rugs. A smashed clock here, a toppled table there, accumulated fragments of Lin's life lay strewn around her without consideration. Even in it's current condition Korra could tell that most of her furniture had been hand made, and before having been littered with holes, her walls hand been adorned with bright murals. A small bonsai tree which had been meticulously pruned and shaped remained on Lin's work desk, it's pot no where to be seen. She felt guilty to continue probing, but she could not help herself. Lin was the most fascinating person she knew, and this was a chance to scan her secrets and history.

Korra turned around, fists ready, when she heard a few dozen books slapping the floor behind her. Lin was pushing a toppled bookcase out of the way of a door. Korra ran over and picked a few of the books up, stacking them gently on a solid sideboard. She knew it was pointless to do this, but she wanted Lin to know she was in fact here to help. The door had a hole splintered through the middle, certainly large enough for a person to fit in and out of. Not acknowledging of this fact, Lin took out her key. She unlocked the door and forced it open against the debris piled behind it.

Korra was now witness to the worst tragedy she had yet seen in this home. The room was filled with gorgeous paintings, not an inch of wall was devoid of framed artwork. All of which had been cut and maimed, left on the wall as a mockery. Whole stacks of paintings were on the floor, mostly having been crushed or kicked by heavy boots. One very large painting caught Korra's eye. It was a floor-length painting which had been cut in such a way that the canvas had folded over on it's self. Standing on a chair, she lifted the canvas back in to place. It was a full body portrait of Toph Bei Fong. The level of detail was like none Korra had ever seen in her life.

"It's your mother! This must have been so expensive to have made." She ran her fingers lightly over the portrait, the texture of the brushstrokes confirming it's authenticity.

" It cost me nothing but time." Lin spoke for the first time since they had entered the house, her voice unshaken by the circumstances.

" You mean.. _YOU _painted this? Spirits, Lin, I had no idea! Though, she looks kind of... angry in this one". She continued to hold the corner up and admire it.  
" She looks angry in all of them. She despised having her portrait made. She would tell me that it reminded her of when she was a kid, it was something that her parents felt was important to have done. My mother thought that it was completely asinine for her to pose for a painting that she would never see. Occasionally she would agree to it for the sake of myself and my art, but she never did pretend to enjoy doing it".

" So did you do all of these?" Korra was now sitting on the floor sifting the less damaged pieces.

"Yes". Lin left the room for a few minutes, returning with a suitcase. A few articles of clothing had been neatly folded inside. She sat the black leather suitcase down and began placing some of her brushes and paints into a smaller compartment. Korra continued to shamelessly pour through the hidden gallery.

"Is this a painting of _me_?" Her tone was between surprise and accusation. Lin took the painting from her, remembering it as if it were an old friend. She smiled at it, reflecting on it's significance. It was a young water tribe woman bending a torrential storm over a writhing sea.

"No, Korra, and next time try not to be so modest", she laughed."It is not a painting of you. If you knew her, though, you would find it amusing to have compared yourself to her. I did this one a very long time ago." Korra stood close to Lin, both of them continuing to appreciate the painting. Korra blushed, a bit embarrassed at her own assuming.

"Yeah, I guess that was stupid of me. I mean she must be a really special woman to you, and why would I think you would do a painting of me anyway?" Not wanting to allow time for Lin to answer that question, she offered her another. " So, who is she then?" Lin sighed and set the painting down on the floor. She leaned against the desk behind them.

" She is a woman that I was very much in love with." Lin waved her hand in the air, dismissing the admission as impertinent now. " But you're not interested in hearing about that". Now it was Lin who was avoiding the emotionally revealing conversation. She unlocked a drawer in the desk, and removed a stack of papers covered in drawings of varying degrees of completion. She pulled a small pile off the top of the stack and handed them to Korra.

" Lin... I can't believe this". Her mouth remained agape as she slowly thumbed through the sketches. The drawings depicted Korra in a variety of settings and outfits. Everything from her ferocity in the avatar state, to more cerebral drawings such as those of her honouring avatars past. Several more of the drawings were nudes, or of a romantic implication. Korra's disbelief was quickly overtaken by a wide toothy grin. She propped her hands up on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg. " You _do _like me! You might as well confess it now that you've wanted me all along. You can admit that I turn you on, that you're totally hot for me".

Lin moved toward Korra, towering over her and staring directly in to Korra's eyes in her unyielding and indomitable way. " You would like for me to say that, wouldn't you?" She crowded Korra, backing her against the desk. " You want me to say that I stay up late at night and can't sleep because I can't get you out of my head..." She pinned Korra's hands with her own against the tabletop. "... That I feel sick with jealousy when anyone else touches you..." Korra was shaking now, moving between some combination of nervousness and arousal. Lin spoke directly in to Korra's ear, letting every humid word condense across her skin "... That I can barely breathe when you are around..."

Korra lifted herself the rest of the way on to the desk, wrapping her legs around Lin and pulling her closer. "unhh!" Korra yelped, not expecting Lin to bite down on her neck. She was glad that she was sitting down, because her legs likely would have betrayed her had she been standing. Lin traced her tongue along the length of Korra's neck, her tongue flicking against the back of her ear. Her fingers ran up the back of Korra's shirt, pulling them closer still. Korra could feel the warmth in her face and the tremble of her own hips. She needed Lin to kiss her right now, no more waiting, no more hesitation. She grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair, directing her to her pouted, begging lips. Welts began to form almost instantaneously across the supple, arching back of the young avatar as fingernails cut across her. The sharp pain was returned as she bit down hard on Lin's lower lip, gasping through her teeth as her skin began to burn. Her experience was evident in the way she grabbed Korra under her legs and moved her the rest of the way on to the desk. Korra removed her own shirt and in a nearly fluid motion had also managed to pull off Lin's as well. The scent of her clothes beside her head was driving her wild, it was like stargazers and wet clay. She did not even notice that Lin had positioned herself so that she was straddling one of her legs, until she felt the solid contact of Lin's knee grinding against her. She pulled Lin down against her, rolling her hips in tandem with her knee. She took Lin's hand and guided it to the fur-lined edge of her pants. Each rocking wave of pleasure making it hard to speak, and impossible to resist her. Korra finally whimpered. "Pleas-mmm, pleas-unnh, please..."  
Lin pulled her hand away, and slid off the desk. She retrieved a new top from the leather suitcase and tidied her hair. "Please, Please, Please", she reiterated "...Keep that in mind the next time your arrogance thinks that I will ever beg you for anything". Korra remained on the desk. Her cheeks still hot with desire, her body aching for resolution. She sat for several minutes in silence, processing what had just happened, watching Lin tuck away a few final items into the suitcase. " I will be ready to leave in a few minutes. I suggest that you get dressed if you are going to come with me". Korra pulled her shirt on and straightened herself up.  
" Where are you going to go? What about your house?" She helped pick up some of the papers off the floor that had been knocked off the desk moments before.  
" It looks like you will be getting your wish. I will be staying, temporarily, at Air Temple Island. Tenzin offered me a place to stay before we left this morning. He wanted me to stay and work with you on metalbending as much as you wanted me to. If I didn't know better I'd say you two had planned for this. As for the house, I will make arrangements to have it repaired in time."  
" I hope Tenzin didn't want you to stay for _all _the same reasons I wanted you to stay". Korra laughed at her own blatant statement.  
" You have a one-tracked mind." Lin lifted her bags and made her way to the front door.  
" No, I'm being goal-oriented." Korra held the door for her." You know what else, Lin? Even if you won't say it... I still know you want me." She locked the door behind them.


End file.
